


late night refill

by tartejetaime



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, it's just fluff im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tartejetaime/pseuds/tartejetaime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Baekhyun sighed into the crook of his elbow, still watching the rain, but every now and then glancing to the clock. He'd sent home the other barista since Monday late night shifts are notoriously slow. Still, this was the first time he'd sat down since his shift began."</p>
            </blockquote>





	late night refill

**Author's Note:**

> It's just Baekyeol fluff that stemmed from me teasing my friend about these losers.

Beakhyun watched from behind the counter as soft rain fell outside, streaking brightly through the dim beams of the street light outside. His head rested on his crossed arms as he gazed out the window, sitting on the small stool near the cash register.

A couple still remained in the cafe, pulling out the last seconds of their date as long as they could, leaning into each other from across the table, one hand clasping the other's and one holding a long-forgotten mug.He sighed into the crook of his elbow, still watching the rain, but every now and then glancing to the clock. He'd sent home the other barista since Monday late night shifts are notoriously slow.

Still, this was the first time he'd sat down since his shift began. The owner of the cafe was of the mentality that there was always work to be done, but the remaining barista has already done the routine clean-up (minus the two mugs still being use), cleaned the machines and prepared them for the next day, wiped the tables, mopped all of the unoccupied floor and re-made labels for the cookie and pastry jars. He'd even started to sketch out his plan for the next days' chalkboards above the counter and at the door.Glancing back at the clock, nestled in the middle of the large wall-sized blackboard, freshly painted with the next day's specials and regular orders, he saw he still had a half hour before he could actually kick the couple out, so he rolled his eyes and went back to starring at the rain.

He hadn't seen anyone go by in a while, so when he saw a large figure standing outside the window, his attention was caught immediately. The figure squinted, backing up to look at the awning, seemingly trying to decipher what was written on it. A few seconds later, it approached the glass of the door, and with hands cupped to block out the light of the lone streetlamp, peered into the cafe. Quickly, the hands moved away from above their head and onto the door handle, pulling gently to open it.

Baekhyun, smiled at himself, amused, watching the tall stranger. The latter took a few steps into the cafe, clearly trying not to get anything wet and quickly shutting the door. He looked up apologetically at Baekhyun, giving a toothy grin.

The barista smiled back with a slight wince when he noticed the man standing at the door was absolutely soaked through, dripping onto the floor.

No, not man, kid. He was his age, wearing a ridiculous snapback, backwards, sweatpants and kicks that would surely be ruined after tonight.

"Sorry!" he called from the door. "I'll just, um, stay here for a sec. I don't want to track onto your clean floor. Sorry dude." His deep voice calling out into the cafe seemed to have roused the couple from their vacuum.

As the wet stranger attempted to make himself look less like a drowning dog, the couple tipped Baekhyun and smiled as they walked out into the rain, hiking their collars up and sprinting out.

Baekhyun watched as the kid tried to wipe some water off of himself before stepping out of the entranceway to go to the counter. He winced as raindrops fell from his coat onto the floor. The barista sighed, knowing he had to mop again anyway. How could someone so tall look so much like a puppy?

"What can I get for you?" Baekhyun said as the other approached the counter.

Distractedly, he replied "I'm looking for caffeine and… uh… something sweet, yeah."

"Well, for caffeine, I can make you a damn good coffee and the only thing here that's almost as sweet as me would be that chocolate croissant over there." He gestured to a glass display holding a single chocolate croissant, the last of the batch he had baked this morning.

The other man blinked, unsure, looking ever so slightly down to him. "Uh... yeah, that's fine, I'll have that."

Baekhyun smiled at him.

God, he loved playing with customers like this. Especially tall clumsy ones, seemingly too dense to wear a snapback with the visor forward in the rain.

"You didn't consider maybe turning your hat to shield your face from the rain?" Baekhyun chatted, turning to the counter behind him to start the order.

"Oh, uh… well…" The poor kid stammered, his big ears peaking out of his hat now burning red. Absentmindedly, his hands took off his hat, combed his hair back and put it back on. He watched the barista laugh and get a cup.

"I'm teasing you, you giant." Baekhyun called behind him, turning his head slightly, but still watching the coffee he was pouring.

"Oh." He breathed, his eyebrows knit into one. Baekhyun laughed at his confusion and kept trying to chatter happily to him.

"What were you doing out in the rain this late?"

"Oh, well, I just got a job at the bookstore, just, like, down that way." He added a vague gesture with his left hand down the street. "But, I was supposed to be unpacking books for a big sale tomorrow and the owner left and told me to lock up when I'd finished but I got distracted and then it was like, 6 hours later and I wasn't done, so I panicked and figured with some coffee and food, I could get it done before midnight." Nervously, he licked his lips and pressed them together. "I don't know why she hasn't fired me yet..."

"Can I get a name for the cup?" Baekhyun smiled sweetly at him. "Park! Park Chanyeol."

"Park… Chan.. yeol." He added a small smiley face next to the name. "There you go, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol took the cup and the small paper bag and exchanged it for a pile of change that he hoped was enough. He said a quick thank-you before heading back to the door, paper bag hanging out of his mouth one hand holding the cup and another on the door handle. As he pushed the door, he turned to wave back at the barista, contents of the cup sloshing dangerously.A gust of rain hit him straight in the face.

Baekhyun closed his eyes and snorted, watching this kid finally get out the door.

Chanyeol made his way down the street, back to the bookstore. When he finally got inside and had settled among the boxes of books he was supposed to have shelved hours ago, he took the lid off of the coffee cup. He noticed little hearts powdered onto the foam of the milk. He tasted cinnamon when he took a sip. "Classy place." he said to the books.


End file.
